


Calm Waves

by LovingErina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: Kageyama Tobio just wanted what his best friend had. The love from the two - one - he loved the most. And Kageyama realized, to his dismay, that it was nowhere as easy as Hinata made it look like.Sequel to Dull SunshineNote: can be read as a separate fic, but you will probably understand some things better if you have first read Dull Sunshine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here, Kageyama's story! Welcome old and new readers, I hope you will like this as much as Dull Sunshine! Have fun reading :)

Of course, I was happy for him. Why wouldn’t I? He was my best friend and he had finally gotten what he wanted the most. The love of the two he loved the most.

Why couldn’t I have that?

Oh, I know. Shouyou actually dared to tell them. While I… I’m just too scared.

It was not like I had the exact same problems as him. While he loved both of them, I only had my eyes on one of them. That sounded so wrong.

I didn’t want to break the relationship they had. They were absolutely adorable together – everyone who knew them thought so – and if I were to join them… Why did I even think about that? That’d never happen.

“Tobio-chan? Are you okay?” Akira, the owner of the bar I often visited, placed a glass of milk in front of me and pouted when he heard me sigh. “You have it that bad?”

I shook my head and thanked him for the milk. “I don’t know. I think I should be happy, actually.”

“About Shou-chan?”

“Yeah. At least he got what he wanted.”

“Then why don’t you just confess, too?”

It was a good thing I hadn’t taken a sip of my milk yet because I would’ve choked on it. “No. No way. I absolutely can’t do that.”

I stared at the shelf filled with all kinds of glasses behind Akira. I could confess, have my heart broken and move on. Maybe it’d be better like that. I could forget about him if I knew he really didn’t have interest in me. I could find someone else to love.

He’s simply too cute. Too nice. Too caring. I couldn’t possibly forget about him. We were studying at the same university, so it was not like I could just ignore him. Besides, Tanaka would mention him at least once a day. Why was a question to me also. And if it was not him, it would be Nishinoya, who stayed next door.

“You’ve fallen hard for the guy, huh.” A grin spread across Akira’s face. “Shall I help you? I have a few very successful…”

“No, thank you.” He laughed and went on to help another customer. I knew I couldn’t do it by myself. If I didn’t get help, I would remain in this state forever. But did I care? Like this, I could observe him. Get to know more things about him. Get to see him smile. Smile because of someone else, but his smile…

“You still there? Shouldn’t you go back to your dorm?”

“Wah, of course! Sorry Akira-san, will be seeing you!”

Running back to the university, I realized I forgot to drink my milk. What a waste.

* * *

“Kageyama! You’re finally back!” I avoided Tanaka’s hug-attack and walked straight to my room. “Oi, Kageyama! Are you on your period or something?”

“Will you just shut up?” It was silent at the other side of the door. “S-Sorry, I shouldn’t have said it…”

“Nah, it’s fine, dude. But, what do you want for dinner? Taketora is cooking.”

Great. That basically meant burnt meat. “I’m fine with everything as long as the meat is not burnt.”

“Gotcha.” I listened to his footsteps gradually growing quieter until I couldn’t hear them anymore. After having dumped my books on my desk, I flopped down on my bed. The familiar squeak made me sigh. I used to have sleepless nights because of that stupid squeak.

Kageyama Koushi… Wait, where did that come from? It sounds kind of cute, though… Kageyama Koushi. Or Sugawara Tobio. No, Kageyama Koushi for sure. Although Sawamura Koushi… No, no, no. But it was the truth. I bet once they’re done with their studies, they move to a country where gays can marry and do so three days – maybe even less – after they had arrived. I’d love to be there. Just to see his smile.

Sadly, the meat was still burnt that night. The salad Yamamoto made tasted fine, though. If I were hungry, I could grab some instant noodles.

“You know what Shouyou texted me?” Nishinoya grinned and grabbed his phone. The grin grew wider when he showed us a photo. Of Shouyou. In bed (covered by the blanket) with Kuroo and Bokuto and a huge smile on his face.

“He did it?” Tanaka suddenly screamed and jumped up from his seat. “Our dear son is growing up so fast…” he said and acted as if he was crying. “Heh? Kageyama, where are you going? You haven’t finished…”

“I don’t feel like eating anymore.” I felt disgusted. Wait, no, that’s not the right word. I honestly didn’t know how I felt. I wanted to cry, but also scream out in anger. A small part of me was happy. Another felt jealous. Why did he text Nishinoya, by the way? I was his best friend, right? He promised to keep me up to date with his relationship. I should’ve been the one who got that photo. Not…

“Kageyama? Don’t lock your… dammit.” I heard Nishinoya sigh. “Um, I just wanted to tell you Shouyou planned to send you the picture, but accidentally clicked on the wrong contact. If you don’t believe me, I can show you the message…”

“No, it’s fine. I believe you. Thanks for telling.” My voice cracked at the end.

“Are you okay?” Second person who asked me that day.

“I guess so. I just need to be alone for a while.”

“… Alright then. We’ll leave some meat for you, for if you decide you’d like to continue your dinner.”

“Thanks.” Not like I wanted burnt meat, but it was nice of them. It didn’t happen often that they were this nice. It was not like they were the worst roommates to have (technically Nishinoya and Yamamoto were not my roommates but they might as well be). They pissed me off from time to time, but they cared about me. They made sure I ate enough and got plenty of sleep. In favor, I reminded them of their studies.

In one and a half year, Sugawara would graduate. After that, I couldn’t see his smile anymore. Shit, why did I think about that… A tear fell. Soon, more and more rolled down my cheeks. Dammit, Shouyou. Dammit, Sugawara. Making me feel miserable like this. Tanaka and Nishinoya were together. Or, well, together… Even Yamamoto managed to get a girlfriend. It’s not like he wasn’t attractive or anything, but… you know… I just wanted to be loved like they loved each other. Sharing little kisses, holding hands when walking together or hugging each other when one of you was feeling down. I just wanted someone, _Sugawara_ , who would hold me like they hold each other.

“Kageyama! Shouyou called me, he wants to speak to you. You didn’t pick up your phone, so…”

“Tell him I’ll call him.” Nishinoya shuffled away from my bedroom door as I searched for my phone. It lay under a pile of books, and because it was on silent mode I didn’t hear it. Quickly I dialed Shouyou’s number.

“Hey, sorry I didn’t pick up sooner.”

He laughed before he answered. “It’s fine. Looks like you didn’t read my message either.”

“What message?”

“If you’d like to come over this Saturday. I haven’t seen you in two weeks! I’d like to catch up on stuff, you know?”

He never failed in putting a smile back on my face. “Sure, I’ll be there. How does ten o’clock sound?”

“Great! Ah, have to hang up now, have to go to work. Bye bye!”

“Bye.” I hoped Akira wouldn’t tell him how bad I looked that afternoon. It’d save a lot of questions Saturday.

* * *

“Hey! Akira-san told me something was up,” was the first thing he said after I had given him a hug. “You seemed to look a little down… are you alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Shouyou slightly tilted his head. The kid could see right through me. “It’s nothing big, so don’t worry.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to know. Shall we head inside?” I agreed to that, and while holding hands he led me to his room. His university was smaller than mine but it was easy to get lost in. “Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san aren’t here today. What would you like to drink? We don’t have milk, sorry,” he added with a chuckle.

“Just water is fine.” He held up his thumb as an okay-sign and disappeared in the kitchen. I sat down on the couch and looked a little around. It hadn’t changed the last time I was here.

“Here.” With a nod of my head, I thanked him for the water. “So, do you want to tell me?”

“I already told you, it’s nothing…”

“You say that all the time.” Something in me told me something was off. I then noticed Shouyou’s furrowed brows – was he angry? “As your friend, I want to help you, you know? I can’t do that when I don’t know what you’re struggling with.”

In a sense, he was right. He was always there for me, I was always there for him. But I felt like this was something I had to do alone, although I also knew I couldn’t do it on my own.

“Is it about the one you love?” He smiled at my reaction. “I don’t think you ever told me who you are in love with.” He winked multiple times and laughed when I looked away with red cheeks.

“Indeed, I haven’t.” A hand crept up my leg. “Do you want to know it that badly?”

“Of course!” His eyes sparkled like a little kid who was about to get a new toy. He looked adorable at those times.

“It’s…” I sighed. Would it be smart of me to tell him? His hand slipped under my short and _oh god it was cold_ –“Sugawara-san!”

“Already thought so.” The cold disappeared, the smile didn’t. “It’s pretty obvious, you know?”

“It is?”

He nodded. “When you talk to Suga-san while Daichi-san stands next to him, you completely ignore the poor guy. You only have eyes for Suga-san. And if you’re alone with Suga-san, or so I heard,” he winked, “you turn red like a tomato. I’m not that dumb, Tobio. Even I can put one and one together.”

Then why, if it’s that obvious, has Sugawara said nothing about it? To not hurt my feelings? My feelings are hurt either way, so it wouldn’t matter.

Someone knocked on the door. I looked at Shouyou but he seemed not to know who it could be. When he opened the door, he let out a surprised gasp.

“Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san! I thought you were gone for the whole day?” Oh, great.

“Have you looked outside? The weather’s horrible. Or, do you perhaps have something to hide from us?” Kuroo asked. I heard Shouyou squeal and saw a pair of feet fly through the air.

“No, but I invited Tobio over!” Hearing him pronouncing my name in such a happy manner made me smile.

“Ah, Kageyama!” Bokuto waved and Kuroo smiled, trying not to let Shouyou drop. It was hard, as Shouyou moved around a lot, giving kisses everywhere. When Bokuto pouted, he got one also.

And I just kept on smiling. I was Shouyou’s friend, and I was happy for him. But somewhere inside, it hurt. I wanted that, too. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently.


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment I really regretted Shouyou’s life choices. I barely escaped being tied to a chair, but only because Shouyou protested by saying, “No more kisses for a month if you do that!”. Kuroo and Bokuto had stolen the couch, so Shouyou were sharing a chair. They were clearly jealous of him sitting on my lap. It was their own fault, though.

“So, Kageyama Tobio…” Kuroo leant forward. “You’re in love with a very pretty man.”

“Very pretty,” I mumbled, just a little too loud.

“Then how would you describe him?” Bokuto asked. He looked so focused, it was kind of scary.

“He…” I fell quiet. He was everything positive to me. He was handsome but pretty. Kind, but strict when needed to be. Caring, but not afraid to speak his mind. Damn. He was perfect. So perfect guys did exist.

“He’s perfect for you, isn’t he?” I looked at Kuroo, who just spoke. “I think I understand that feeling. When I first fell in love with Kou – it was the same with Hinata, actually – I could only see their good sides. You get me?”

After having given it some thought, I nodded. Sure, Sugawara probably had some bad traits. Not like I cared about those.

“I know what he is,” I said then. “He’s an angel.”

The others could barely contain their laughter. Had I said something weird? But, honestly, not only on the inside but also on the outside he was an angel. He was so… so _pure_.

“He’s an angel, indeed,” Shouyou whispered. “Daichi-san sure is lucky.”

Daichi. Daichi was nice. He was pretty attractive, too. He took good care of Sugawara, so I was grateful for him. Sugawara could rely on him. Maybe I… no. I was too awkward. He’d have to take care of me, instead of the other way around. I wanted to take care of him, though. Like that, it wouldn’t work out between us, I just knew it. However, that didn’t stop me from dreaming.

Dreaming was nice. Dreaming about my arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me after a long day in class. I’d kiss him and he’d kiss me back. He’d laugh at my blushing face and give me another kiss. He’d rest his forehead on mine and stare into my eyes. His lips would curl up into a smile and he’d kiss me, again and again.

Oh, dreaming was so nice.

* * *

So I just kept on dreaming. Tanaka told me I had changed, although he didn’t know it what aspect. I knew. I had made peace with myself, peace with my liking towards Sugawara. I knew I couldn’t have him, and I was fine with that. I only wanted him to be happy, and he was happy with Daichi. Everything was great.

My marks weren’t, though. Shouyou called me to scold me, to tell me I should focus on my studies instead of Sugawara.

“Then, do you ever stop thinking of Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san?” I had asked. That made him shut up.

Others began to notice the change, too. It didn’t take long before Sugawara heard of it, but he said nothing about it. Somehow, he seemed happy about my change. I just hoped he… no who could’ve told him that? Tanaka maybe, or Nishinoya, but they promised not to tell him. They said I could trust them. I hoped I had made the right decision.

“Sighing again?” Akira chuckled. He gave me a cup of coffee “to cheer up” and took one himself. “I know I’ve said this a lot, but why don’t you just confess? From what I’ve heard of you, the guy wouldn’t get angry at you.”

“But politely refuse, yes.” The bell tinkled, signalling a new customer. You guess who it was.

“Welcome! What would you like?” Akira asked the two.

“Two cups of coffee, please.” That was when they noticed me. “Kageyama! What a coincidence.”

There was that smile again, that smile I loved so much. I saw Daichi laying an arm around Sugawara’s waist while keeping eye contact with me. I wanted to tell him I knew, but I later I didn’t found it necessary. Everyone knew Sugawara was his. He had been his since they got to know each other, although neither of them had admitted it. I wondered if any of them ever confessed. It wouldn’t surprise me if they hadn’t.

I simply smiled and took a sip from my coffee. Akira glanced at me when he placed the cups down for Sugawara and Daichi. He turned away from me with a grin on his face. He had already figured it out.

“The grey haired dude, right?” he asked after they had left. He continued without waiting for an answer. “He’s cute. If I were younger, I surely would’ve made a move on him. His boyfriend, though… hot damn.”

I knew. I saw those stares. They looked at Sugawara, too, but apparently, Daichi was more their type. Even though he had some tattoos and an ear piercing – most of which were a dare – looking into those brown eyes made you feel safe. You knew right away you could trust him. Adding that to his caring personality and good looks, you had mister perfect right there.

None of them ever looked at me like that. The only one I could recall was Shouyou. Did that mean I wasn’t handsome enough? But, Shouyou has called me handsome a lot. Even Tsukishima had admitted I wasn’t ugly. And my mom, obviously. Does that even count? Every mother thinks their son is handsome. Tsukishima can’t be trusted, so that leaves us with Shouyou. However, he is the one I dated for quite some time...

If only I had been born more handsome. That way, maybe, just maybe, Sugawara would have eyes for me, too.

* * *

“Finally,” I sighed when I heard Shouyou’s voice.

“Sorry for not picking up earlier,” he said. He sounded a little out of breath. “They wouldn’t let me. But, what’s the matter?”

“Shall I confess?”

The other side of the line was silent for quite a while. “Uhm, well, if you want to,” he said then. “You at least would be able to get the word out and move on.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know.” I could hear him smile, which made me feel a little more at ease. “So was I. You just have to do it. And if everything goes wrong, just run away.” He chuckled. “You’re fast, so I bet he won’t be able to catch up with you.”

“Thank you, Shouyou.”

“Everything for a friend.”

I pressed the red button and slid my phone in my back pocket. I grabbed my jacket and yelled I would go out for a bit. I heard Tanaka asking where I was going, but I had already shut the door.

Maybe I should send him a message, telling I wanted to speak to him. Wouldn’t that come over as creepy? I mean, I would freak out if I would receive a message like that.

Go to his room, then? Daichi would be there, too. I couldn’t possibly confess with the boyfriend in the same room. Maybe I could meet him in the hallway. I just hoped for the last,

“Kageyama?” That was quick. “Are you looking for something?”

“For you, actually, Sugawara-san.”

Surprise, a smile. “Why?”

“I…” I felt myself getting red already. “I need to tell you something.”

He stared at me, waiting. The smile was still there. I made a mental picture of it since I probably wouldn’t see it anymore after what I was about to say.

“I like you, Sugawara-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE AND SHORT UPDATE!!!
> 
> I honestly didn't know what to do with this chapter. I only knew the ending and the rest is uh... this.
> 
> Hope you still enjoyed this chapter, and sorry again!


	3. Chapter 3

“I know.”

I stared at him. He seemed dead serious. My mouth fell slightly open and my eyes widened when I finally understood what he said.

“You...?”

“Yes.” Sugawara averted his gaze. “It was an accident, really. While working, Kuroo and Hinata talked about it, and I just happened to walk in. Because I had already heard a part of the story, they decided to tell me everything. I’m sorry, but I…”

“I know you can’t return my feelings.” That grabbed his attention. “You’re already happy with Daichi-san. You two look really cute together, by the way.” He blushed. Crap, he looked way too adorable….

My breath hitched when he suddenly hugged me. That was when I noticed I had begun crying. Was I that pathetic?

“Don’t think lowly of yourself,” Sugawara said. It got a little muffled as he was talking into my shoulder. “You’re a great guy. I’m sure you’ll find someone to love who loves you back just as much very soon.”

But… I wanted no one else but him. I wanted him to love me back as much as I loved him. Why couldn’t he just tell me, “I like you, too”? That’d be a lie, though. I couldn’t let go of him just like that. No, that’s not how I handle things. I wanted him to be mine, I needed him to be mine.

“Sugawara-san.” I had to show him who I really was. Then maybe that way he would have eyes for me. He would leave Daichi and come to me – only me. “Please give me a chance.”

“A chance? What do you mean, Kageyama?”

I took a deep breath in before shouting, “Please give me a chance to love you!”

* * *

 

They all laughed at me for a solid ten minutes. Tanaka even had to wipe away some tears. Well, at least I was able to get the word out.

“How funny that must’ve looked,” Nishinoya roared. “Ah, I wanted to see it!”

“Too bad no one taped it,” Tanaka added, wiping away yet another tear.

With every laugh I heard, I grew redder until Yamamoto worriedly asked if I was okay. They stopped laughing and slowly my face regained its normal colour.

Maybe I shouldn’t have done that. Maybe I shouldn’t have confessed. He already knew, so why bother? Well, I didn’t know he knew… I could’ve asked Hinata first if he had told him.

I could have. It had happened, so there was nothing to be done about it.

“But, Kageyama, what was his reaction?” Nishinoya asked.

“He’d discuss it with Daichi-san,” I said. Which was basically an equivalent to no. There was a small chance, though. I could only hope.

“That’s too bad,” Tanaka said and leaned back in his chair. “Maybe…” A devilish smile appeared on his face as he looked at Nishinoya and Yamamoto.

“Please don’t.”

All three laughed. Nishinoya grabbed his phone and held it in the air.

“Would anyone like some pizza?”

We all agreed to that.

* * *

 

The next week I completely ignored Sugawara. I was too embarrassed by what I said to face him. My roommates constantly asked if he had given his answer already, but I simply said no. He had tried to talk to me, but I had always said I was busy and so it had to wait for another time. I bet he had figured already that I was ignoring him, but… I was just scared. Or lame, as Tsukishima would say.

“Kageyama.”

Startled, I turned around. I hadn’t heard him coming.

“We need to talk,” Sugawara said. “Shall we go to a quieter place?”

I nodded and followed him as he walked away. I stopped, however, when I noticed where we were going.

“But, Daichi-san will be there,” I said, barely loud enough for him to hear.

“That’s the point.” He looked at me and smiled. “It’s not like you’re scared of him, right?” He laughed, making me blush. Damn, he was way too adorable for his own good. “Hurry, or he’ll grow impatient.”

An irritated Daichi was one of the least things I wanted to see, so I fastened my pace and hurried after Sugawara. He was in a great mood, but I couldn’t figure out why. Maybe he was happy to reject me? That would be very cruel. I knew Sugawara was not like that.

He opened the door to his room and let me in first.

“Pardon the intrusion…” I murmured and took off my shoes. Sugawara led me to the living room, where Daichi sat on the couch, arms crossed and brows furrowed.

“Took you long enough,” he said. Sugawara just smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“Sorry. It took me a while before I found Kageyama.” Sugawara also sat down on the couch and immediately Daichi lay an arm around his shoulders. It made Sugawara giggle and pinch his cheek.

He was so cute. They were so cute. The way Sugawara’s eyes lit up when he looked at Daichi. The way Daichi couldn’t stop smiling while looking at Sugawara. They were a perfect couple. A match made in heaven.

Somehow, I felt glad. Glad, because apparently what I had said didn’t have a big impact on them. They were still them, happy and cute and lovely and perfect. Perfect as two.

I could destroy that. If I made one wrong move, I could destroy that. Could I? It was a weird thought. But, not a necessarily untrue one.

“Kageyama?”

“S-sorry.” I figured I had been staring at them. Rude. I sat down in the chair Sugawara pointed to.

“Where shall we start?” The two looked at each other and Sugawara chuckled softly. He had a plan. I didn’t know what it was, but I was curious to know. It also scared me a little. Sugawara could do lots of things and somehow still get away with it. Don’t ask me how. Maybe his cute face.

“I obviously talked with Daichi about you, Kageyama,” Sugawara began. “He was… surprised, to say the least. I mean, I was too when I first heard it. Honestly, I thought it was a joke at first.” He titled his head slightly and looked me in the eyes. “But I can see your feelings are genuine, and I really appreciate that.”

“So that’s a no, then?” I said. I raised my eyebrows when he shook his head. How…?

“Not quite, no.” He grinned, Daichi sighed. “But, Kageyama, what will you do to gain my love?”

“Everything!” I shouted right away. Of course I’d do anything, who wouldn’t for the one they love?

“Then…” He laughed before continuing, “If you make Daichi fall in love with you within two weeks, you’ll gain my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, it's almost been a month since the last update. I am terribly sorry for my absence.
> 
> I have been working on a Bokuroo fic, which is hopefully coming out early next year (it's December already... time flies). I hope you will support that one too!
> 
> As for this one, I'll say I'm sorry again. I hope you will still support me and my works, and I promise the next update will be out quicker!
> 
> Thanks all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months.
> 
> I am very, very sorry.
> 
> I hope some of you are still reading this, and to those I want to say, hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

They laughed again. Was I that stupid, or was it just so funny in their eyes?

Anyways, I knew I was fucked. Daichi would never fall in love with me, not even with a love potion. It was not like I wasn’t going to try, but hey – I already knew how it would end.

‘Sorry, I didn’t fell in love with you.’

“Hey, Kageyama, those two hang out a lot at the place Hinata works at, right?” Tanaka asked. I hadn’t even noticed they stopped laughing. When I nodded, he continued. “Noya, go call Hinata. Yamamoto, can you inform Kuroo?” He turned to me with a devilish grin.

Oh boy, was I in for something.

* * *

 

“Tobio~!” Shouyou waved to me from behind the bar, after which he got scolded by Kuroo. Shouyou pouted and Kuroo kissed him as I took place at the bar.

“Milk?” Kuroo asked, but I shook my head.

“Coffee, please.”

While Kuroo prepared a cup for me, Shouyou leaned over the bar, closer to me. “So, I heard Suga-san gave you an impossible task,” he began. I only nodded, since I knew that was the truth. “And we are going to help you turn that impossible task possible.”

“Heh?” I raised an eyebrow. “You and Kuroo-san? How? It’s Daichi-san we’re speaking about, you know.”

“I know.” There was that shine in his eyes again. He was up to something – and I was afraid to find out what. “Oh, here they are.”

Kuroo grabbed a notebook and walked over to the table Daichi and Sugawara took place at. My eyes followed him and my gaze rested on Sugawara, who looked cuter than ever. I was so fixated on him I didn’t hear what Shouyou whispered to me.

“Oi~ Ka - ge - ya - ma!”

“What?”

Shouyou sighed and shook his head. “Listen. You go over there and ask if they mind that you sit with them. They probably wouldn’t, so just have a nice conversation with them. Do not, I repeat, do not stutter, make yourself seem awkward or dumb.”

“And I get that advice from you?”

“No, from Kuroo. I just say it to you. Now hurry! They won’t be here long.” He gently pushed me off the stool in their direction. Kuroo winked at me as he passed me, I guessed that was his way of wishing me good luck.

“Oh, Kageyama, hello.” Sugawara greeted me when he noticed me. “How long have you been here already?”

“Uh, just a little longer than you two.”

Silence. I wanted to turn around and walk away, because it couldn’t get any more awkward, until Daichi said, “Take a seat.”

I hurried to the other side of the table and sat down. Only then I realised I had forgotten my coffee on the bar. I searched for Shouyou, but he was busy with some other customers. No coffee for me anymore.

“Is that your coffee on the bar?”

“Huh? Y-Yes.” Why did I stutter? It was just Daichi. Yeah, just Daichi… where was he going? “W-Wait, you don’t have to!”

“He will, even if you tell him not to.” I looked at Sugawara, who just spoke. “You know he’s like that.”

“Y-Yeah…”

“What are you being all nervous for?” Sugawara leaned to his right, closer to me. “It’s just me and Daichi, your friends.”

I kept telling myself that. They are my friends. I know them well. I don’t have to be nervous around them.

But I still am.

Who wouldn’t be nervous around the person you love? Especially when they’re with the one they’re dating. Especially when you just barged in on their conversation just because someone told you to. Thanks, Shouyou.

“Here. Yours was already cold, so they gave me another one.” Daichi carefully placed the cup in front of me as Sugawara sat back properly in his seat. I thanked Daichi with a nod of my head and sighed internally.  Even I was surprised at how awkward I could get.

I fumbled a little with my fingers while listening to their talk. They talked about school, about what they would have for dinner that night, really just about normal things. Nor were they over affectionate with each other. Maybe because they were in a public place. Maybe because I was there.

Whatever it was, I wanted to leave. I was the unnecessary third wheel who was ruining their day. Or date. However you want to call it.

“Tobio!” When two arms wrapped themselves around my neck, I shrieked. Shouyou laughed and rested his head on my shoulder. I noticed a subtle smile on Sugawara’s face. Daichi was taking a sip of his coffee.

“Please do not do that ever again,” I mumbled.

“So~” Shouyou said, pretending he hadn’t heard what I just said, “I heard about your task…”

Sugawara’s smile grew slightly wider. Daichi had trouble keeping his coffee in.

“What about it?” I asked. Shouyou somehow managed to make me feel even more uncomfortable. I knew he was going to say something stupid, I could feel it deep down.

Shouyou turned his attention to Daichi. “Daichi-san, why don’t you fall in love with the boy already?”

Sugawara almost laughed and Daichi raised an eyebrow.

“He’s so nice,” Shouyou continued, “completely different from what he was in high school. He will care for you when you’re sick, he will make your homework for you…”

“Shouyou, please-“

“He will cuddle with you when you are cold, he will hold your hand whenever you ask for it, he will…”

And so it continued for a while. Both Daichi and I grew redder by the second, and the cafe had fallen still. Everyone was listening to Shouyou’s rambling, which made things even more awkward.

Then, Sugawara butted in. “Hinata, it’s true Daichi has to fall for Kageyama. But, Kageyama hasn’t fallen for Daichi yet. So, why don’t you, Kageyama? Daichi will hold your hand, too. He won’t make your homework, but he will help you with it. He will encourage you, he will cook the most delicious dinner for you, he will…”

Great, absolutely wonderful. I couldn’t leave since Shouyou was still hanging around my neck, and Daichi couldn’t leave without Sugawara. We just sat there, cheeks burning red, embarrassed by our (ex)boyfriends.

* * *

 

“And?” the three screamed in my face. “How did it go?”

After I had explained everything that had happened that afternoon, they didn’t laugh. They sighed instead.

“You really are an idiot, aren’t you,” Nishinoya said. He looked at Tanaka and Yamamoto, who both nodded.

“Time for Plan M,” Tanaka said and grinned.

“M? What happened to all the other plans?” I asked.

“Nothing, dear Kageyama,” Yamamoto said. “It’s time for Plan Makeover.”


End file.
